In the case of arranging a cable in small space, a flat cable with a flat plate shape configured to have flexibility has conventionally been used as the cable capable of being arranged in the small space. This flat cable is constructed so that a terminal of the flat cable connected to a terminal of a connector of the other connection side is connected to the portion to which conductor wiring of the flat cable is exposed.
It is necessary to waterproof a joint part between the conductor wiring and the terminal for connecting the terminal to such conductor wiring in order to prevent water from entering from the outside. Because of this, a waterproof connector with a flat cable for sealing the joint part between the conductor wiring and the terminal with a synthetic resin has been proposed as shown in, for example, PTL 1 (Patent Literature 1).
The waterproof connector described in PTL 1 is constructed so that a molded part 6 made of a synthetic resin in which the outer periphery of a flat cable 1 including a hole 5 positioned between conductors 2, 2 is provided with a pull taper tapered toward the front end of the flat cable 1 is integrally molded over the whole periphery by the front end in a longitudinal direction of the flat cable 1 and the longitudinal middle in the molded part 6 has no longitudinal parting line over the whole periphery and an undercut part 7 is formed in the back end of the molded part 6 forming the start end side of the pull taper.
Then, the waterproof connector described in PTL 1 is constructed so that an integrally molded part integrally molded of rubber and a thermoplastic elastomer is formed on a flexible flat cable (FFC) and means obtained by wrapping a ring-shaped rubber plug around the integrally molded part is inserted into a connector housing and sealability is ensured.
Also, the waterproof connector described in PTL 1 includes a structure constructed so that an integrally molded part integrally molded of rubber and a thermoplastic elastomer is formed on a flexible flat cable (FFC) and a ring-shaped rubber plug is wrapped around the integrally molded part and a grip part of the integrally molded part is formed on the periphery of the back of the rubber plug to form a flange (retainer) fitted into a connector housing and the grip part is inserted into the connector housing and sealability is ensured.